sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
General Scrapnel
General Scrapnel is a terrain defense machine which is capable on firing heavy artillery in a standard mobility. He is one of the bosses in Sonic and the Steel of Darkness, who is built for guarding and assaults. He is completely bulletproof and can endure an enormous amount of damage. He can be ruthless as he will continue to attack until he reaches his final command. Appearance Gerenal Scrapnel has a bulky tank-like structure. His body is made out of bulletproof material that can rotate in a full 360 degree. He carries two rocket mortars on his back and dual miniguns as arms. He also has another set of mini-artilleries at his top portion, which fires like an arc cannon. He runs in tank treads that can rotate as well with the body. Additionally, he has two steam pipes on his right. His head is attached to an axle that can move vertically. He has a jagged steel jaw and a concave eye. His body is asymmetrical, due to lack of parts or broken features after being used a long time ago. He has a soldier motif, giving him colors of beige, brown, green and dark pale red. He has an iron plate with a number 2 crest attached to his chest. Personality General Scrapnel has no known personality. Even with an installation of a personality chip, he doesn't feel any expression or remorse for his destruction. However, he has very precised AI, making him capable of predicting enemy movements and objects. Attacks He relies on heavy artillery and ballistic weaponry on aggression. When fighting, be aware that even his gargantuan size, he can still runs as fast as a train. With interchanging body joints, he can easily turn or rotate his movements and firing direction. Although, his turning speed is mediocre, giving it some time to rotate completely. He has a tendency to overheat, disabling his weapons in the process. However, Scrapnel is limited to his following attacks: *'Double Barrel - '''Shoots both of his miniguns in a rapid and continuous succession. He only goes in one direction, limiting his firing angle. *'Vulcan Drop -''' Aims his mini-artilleries to the front and fires in an arc. Explodes on contact. *'Steam Charge - '''Hence its name, charges at his opponent in an accelerating speed. Starts as slow but quickly runs fast. *'Pyre Strike - Fires two rockets from his mortars and target the enemy. The rockets will explode on contact and fire spreads around the vicinity. Predecessors Scan0004.jpg|Desert Commando DCommando.jpg|Warmaster Terradroid Terradroid 5000 G.E..png|Terradroid 5000 G.E. Gerenal Scrapnel undergone multiple character changes within the past years of development. #'''Desert Commando - The earliest design. He was originally to have a wrecking ball arm that can create shockwaves. He was designed as a humanoid machine wrecker. He was updated later on in a more military approach. This is when his first ballistic features developed. #'Warmaster Terradroid - '''His updated version of the previous design. He takes on an appearance of a humanoid tank with foot treads and can transform at will. His design was more detailed than the previous counterpart. #'Terradroid 5000 G.E. - '''The last of the predecessors. This design contributes to the current one as his mobile appearance takes into a colossal scale. However, this was short-lived for a few months. Gallery Trivia *General Scrapnel originated in 2011 as a sketch in MS Paint. *He was based on an anti-aircraft vehicle, composing the mortars and mini-artilleries. *He is going to appear as a main boss in Dustorm Valley. Category:Robots Category:Males